Believe
by Alexia the hedgehog
Summary: The Blue Blur has gone missing for three monthes. Allowing Dr.Eggman to take over several cities. But when Anita follows a stray page from her book into the forest she finds the hero and something else more beautiful yet so sinister...the fey.
1. Chapter 1

I sighed flipping through the TV channels, there was nothing on. I flipped to the news to see the same thing that's been on for the last three months. Missing Persons. Or rather a missing hedgehog. The hedgehog. Sonic the hedgehog hero of Mobius was missing. It had seemed impossible until Dr. Eggman began taking over cities and won because the blue hero never came to save the day. Now ten cities have fallen to Eggman's hands as search parties were scattered through out the world looking for the lost hero. I got up from the couch and walked out side, behind my house was a thick forest. My mom had always told me to never go or the fairies would come and take me away. Or that a monster lived inside. I never believed in fairies or monsters for that matter, but I listened her. She was my best friend and I wasn't afraid to admit it. I mean seriously, would you're mom lie to you to hurt you? Or could you're friends give you better advice than your mom who has more experience (Not meaning she's old) and knows you like the back of her hand? Nope! We have a close bond, but it seemed to me things have been getting shaky lately. My dad divorced my mom a few years back, leaving my mom to go back to work. And for the past few weeks the money has been barely enough to cover the basics, I tried not to complain but I did miss going to the mall with my friends.

I sat out in the garden with a book in hand, there was nothing else to do so I began to read. The wind tussled my hair wildly as the wind began to pick up, I brushed it back then gasped as a page from the old book flew out of the binding. I quickly set the book down and began to chase the stray page through the garden till it flew over the fence and into the dark wood. I bit the inside of my cheek trying to decide what to do. Disobey mom once to get the page or lose the page and pay a fine to the library with money we don't have. I went with option one. After all getting grounded wasn't as bad as paying a fine for something when we don't even have money to buy extra groceries. I yelped as my blue coat got caught on the fence as I walked past it. I tugged on it once as it came loose, something inside told me that it wasn't a great idea to go in the forest, but I ignored it and plunged inside. I saw the flickering page fly past trees as I ran after it, my red braid thudding against my back. I ran and ran ,but every time it seemed like it would stop the wind would pick up and send it flying through the air again. I stopped resting my hands on my knees as I gasped for breath, I looked up to see the page sitting on the forest floor. I took a step towards it and it started to flutter. Curiously I took a step backwards and it fell to the floor.

"What?" I muttered to myself, unbelieving what I was seeing. Every time I moved the page would move, I growled then lunged at it. I nearly had it but at the last second it slipped from my fingertips. My spine chilled when I heard the sound of laughter, I jumped up furious.

"Okay! Who's out there?" I shouted fists clenched, then I realized how deep I had run. Trees surrounded my every path and there was barely any light except from the sunlight that made it's way through the tree branches. I was alone. If there was a murder or something out there then I was on my own. I instantly regretted my decision, after all what's five dollars when you might go missing? My heart began to pound as I heard shuffling and the crunching of leaves and branches. Then a red shoe with a white stripe came out from the shadows along with its owner. I gasped as I recognized who it was. Cobalt fur, cocky grin, kind adventurous emerald eyes. He smiled at me shaking his head, then looked behind him.

"That wasn't funny, Ralts. Sorry about that, he gets really mischievous when he gets too much honey flower." He laughed looking towards a tree branch but there was nothing there.

"Here I think this belongs to you, I'm-" He said as he began to introduce himself, but I cut him off.

"Sonic the hedgehog. I've heard about you, What are you doing here? Eggman has taken over ten cities while you were gone, there are search parties all over the globe looking for you." I said shocked that the world renowned hero was here playing in the woods! He looked at the ground for a moment then looked back to the empty branch

"Mind giving me a minute?" He said to the vacant limb, then turned to me after a moment walking closer to me until I could see the sadness in his eyes.

"Look, if I could I would go back. But I can't." He said staring into my lavender eyes, I felt my face flush.

"What do you mean you can't? Of course you can. By the way my name's Anita. Anita the Rabbit." I said confused at why he couldn't? He looked so sad and upset.

"Anita. You wouldn't believe me if I told you." He said looking up at the swaying trees, almost looking for an answer.

"Well, I just found the missing hero. I think I can believe just about anything now." I said lightly taking his hand, he smiled at me shaking his head. He was quiet for a moment debating whether to tell me or not. He softly chuckled then turned to me, it was then I noticed a gold collar around his neck with a amethyst gem in the center.

"I was kidnapped by the fey king of the unseelie court."

* * *

**Grrr! Okay, I won't be updating on this yet, until I finish 'Rekindled Friendship' or 'The Human Sonic Team'. I had just read '13 Treasures' by Michelle Harrison and came up with this idea. I know its crazy, seriously Sonic and Fairies? But that's just me. Crazy. And proud of it. Hehe. If you want to see what Anita looks like go to my fanfic profile and click on the link to my facebook page. And also there will be no SonicxAnita, it's just a friendship between them. Also please review to give me some incentive to continue once I finish another story. Although once I have an idea I usually write at least two chapters until the high (Writer's high. You writers know what I mean)wears off. So please review and check out my other stories, so don't expect updates soon on this. Thanks and ~God Bless!~ **


	2. Chapter 2

I stared at him in complete silence. He sighed shaking his head, then turned back up to the tree.

"I knew you wouldn't believe me! I can see it on your face." He said throwing his hands up in the air, I took a step back as I watched him

"You know what. I'm going to go, but I'll be back with some very nice men with a very big net." I said calmly then ran as fast as I could away from there, I panted after running five minutes. Noticing that I wasn't being followed I started to walk through the shrubbery, I pushed back a branch and then gasped. I was back in the same clearing with Sonic, he chuckled then turned to me.

"You're never going to make it out of here unless you have a guide." He said walking closer to me, I stepped back then turned around and ran again, another ten minutes later I was back in the same spot as before! I was shocked. How did I keep getting back to the same spot? Sonic was leaning against a tree drawing in the dirt with his foot.

"Well this time you went a little farther. But at this rate you'll be back home in about…two years? Maybe one if you keep up the pace." He said straightening up, I gasped for breath as I stared at him in amazement.

"How? Why do I keep coming back?" I asked exasperated with going in circles. He laughed softly then answered.

"That happens to everyone who comes this deep in the woods. This part of the wood is enchanted with a roundabout spell, no matter where you go, you always end up back at your starting point. That is unless you have either another fey or someone who knows the tricks of the forest." He said with a small wave of his hand, I placed a hand on my hip.

"Then I guess you know how to get outta here?" I said as he gave me a wink.

"Yup! Come on I'll take-" He began to say when he began to pale, he suddenly shoved me into a bush clamping a hand over my mouth. I was about to start screaming and thrashing against him when he began to whisper

"Keep quiet! Someone's coming. Here this should help you see. Stay low. I'll be back." He said furiously as he scratched the dirt and flecked it in my eyes then got up and walked into the clearing again. I rubbed my eyes madly. I was going to get that hedgehog when I saw him. I wasn't exactly sure what he meant by help me see and whether this person was a big danger but even if this was a trick or he was serious, I just stayed quiet. But I didn't stay in one spot. I flipped over and as slowly as possible I crawled on the ground towards the bush earning scrapes and scratches. Forgetting to stay quiet I gasped at what I saw, standing in front of Sonic was a man. He had thick ebony hair that tumbled on his shoulders, piercing silver eyes and cutting smile.

" Good Evening your majesty." Sonic said as he swept a bow, the man nodded his head then looked around the small clearing.

"What is your purpose of being here, hedgehog?" He said his voice was perfectly melodic and enchanting, Sonic's eyes widened for a moment

"Oh! Well you see I was making sure that the roundabout fey are doing their jobs, and that everything was in order." Sonic said quickly as he glanced towards me, I wanted to get up and introduce myself but something kept telling me not to move at all.

"Hmm, then why do I sense another's presence?"

"That's-that's Ralts! He- he was here a moment ago but left when he heard you coming." He said quickly covering up as the man stared at him, I held back a gasp as he stared right at me.

"Everything seems to be in order. Don't fail me, hedgehog." He said then walked into the deep forest, the second he was out of my sight I started to get up. Sonic's hand shot out motioning for me to stop. He was already gone, why wait? I thought to myself but after a moment Sonic grabbed my hand.

"That was too close." He said sighing as I brushed the dirt off my pants then shoved him in the shoulder.

"Why did you put dirt in my eyes! And who was that?" I asked furious, this day was getting freakier and freakier every moment.

"For your information that was the King of the Unseelie court! Or in simpler terms the fairy king. And I didn't flick dirt in your eyes! It was an enchanted soil, it allows you to see the fey. If I hadn't done that it would have looked like I was talking to nothing." He said with an exasperated sigh. I stared at him slowly starting to believe him when I was suddenly shocked when I saw something fly in front of my face. It was a little person with dark brown skin, deep green hair and was wearing red shirt and pants made from leaves. I took a step back with my hand flying to my mouth.

"Ralts! Don't scare her!" Sonic scolded as he grabbed the little fairy and sat him on his shoulder.

"Well I was just going show her you were telling the truth!" He said his voice so high pitched and squeaky it sounded like nails being scratched across a black board.

"I…I…Ithink I believe you know." I said starign at the both of them, they looked up at me. Sonic smiled softly at me then walked over to me.

"Come on. I'll get you outta here. Ralts, watch my back, will ya?" He said as I let out a yelp as he picked me up.

"What are you-"

"Well don't you want to get back home? Besides, months might have passed by while we were standing here." He said as he began to run though the thick forests.

"Months? It's only been ten minutes!" I said confused, but he just chuckled.

"It might seem like minutes but actually time in the fey world and the human world change. Sometimes a few hours can pass and it will only be a few minutes in the human world. Or a few minutes can pass and years will have flown by in the other world. It's tricky, but I'm pretty sure only a few hours have gone by." He said as we came to a stop, as he set me on the ground I noticed it was completely dark. But I could see the kitchen light coming from my house, I turned around with a grin on my face.

"Wait! Why don't you escape now?" I said looking around us, as Sonic sighed shaking his head.

"Yeah, but I can't. This collar binds me to the forest, so I litteraly can't leave. But do me a favor. Could you send a message to my friends saying I'm alright and that I'll be home as soon as I possibly can. Their names are Tails, Knuckles, and and…dang it. I can't really remember her name. When you spend a lot of time with the fey you start to forget the people you love. I think her last name is Rose, I think I'm not sure-" Sonic said taking my hands as a tear slipped down his face, my heart broke for him. He missed his friends badly but couldn't contact them himself.

"I'll do it! I'll call them up, I'm sure one of the friends you mentioned will know her name and give me her number." I said with a small smile.

"Thank you. Thank you so much. If you ever need me just knock on the wood of a tree , say my name and I'll come. But you have to be standing against the tree if you're in the city or somewhere else away from the forest. I have to go, Bye. And good luck." He said then ran back under the cover of the woods. I sighed then walked back to my house, I walked in through the kitchen door to find my mom sitting at the table with a cup of coffee in hand.

"Where have you been?" She asked the agitation was easy to hear in her voice.

"I…Uh…Umm…I went for a walk." I said not sure how long I was gone and how much trouble I was in.

"So you took a five hour walk until midnight? Anita, you have to be careful. You know not to be in the forest at all, especially at night." She said her voice rising, I bit back a retort and nodded my head.

"Yes mam. I'm sorry. It won't happen again. I'm going to bed." I said then quickly ran upstairs before she could ask more questions. My head swam as I took everything I had learned today. One. Fairies are real. Two. Sonic the hedgehog isn't dead or missing. Three. I might be going crazy…

* * *

**Hi everyone! I'm such a dummy! I just expected everyone to know what the fey is. You see I love the Sonic franchise, but...I am in love with Fairies! Seriously, I know a lot more than I think I should... Hehe. Anyway slow updates on littler stories but I will be updating on Rekindled Friendship soon. Please, please, review, review! ~God Bless!~**


	3. Chapter 3

I sighed as warm light streamed across my face, turning on my side I yawned stretching in bed. Licking my lips I sat up and looked around my messy room, books, clothes and random objects jutted from every corner of the disastrous room. Slipping out of bed I walked over to my mirror to straighten it out when a leaf fell on the counter. I picked it up as memories from yesterday appeared, rubbing my eyes I took a closer look. Was all that real? Or did I just dream it? I thought to myself then remembered what I promised him, although finding the numbers would be hard. I quickly got dressed and ran down stairs giving my mom a quick hi and bye as I hurried to the library. They should have a phone book and a free computer I can use, making it easier for me to find them.

"Hello Anita!" A pale speckled owl hooted as I walked through the glass doors, I smiled and waved.

"Hi Miss Alderson. Mind if I use the computer?" I asked as I glanced to the computer stations, she nodded. I pulled up the internet and began to type in 'Tails' which pulled up everything for tail grooming, to styles and other unimportant things. I sighed then typed in 'Sonic the hedgehog/ Tails' finally it pulled up different things. Sonic the hedgehog saved a man from crashing into a ravine- Sonic the now proclaimed hero is honored with the key to the city- Tons of articles about his heroics, then I stumbled across one article. About his disappearance. The famous Sonic the hedgehog's disappearance has hurt more than just his fans, but his closest friends. Tails Prower, resident of the emerald coast, was the closest to the blue blur… It continued to an interview with Tails but the only thing it said was that he lived along the Emerald Coast. Which wasn't much to go on considering that the Emerald Coast stretched across a few thousand miles of beaches, and it was a five hour drive from where I lived. I searched 'Knuckles and Sonic' and came up with the same thing as Tails but it said that Knuckles lived in a place called 'Mystic Ruins'. I already knew it was in another continent! I sighed resting my head on my arms, this was hopeless. I knew my mom wouldn't let me go on a five hour drive to the beach, none the less to another continent!

I left the library and began to walk home wondering what I could tell him. I stood at the garden gate a little afraid of going back inside, then I sighed and walked forward. Hand trembling I knocked on the wood and closed my eyes hoping my mom didn't see me talking to a tree.

"Um…Sonic? Umm… Sonic the hedgehog I call out to you? Uhh…I request Sonic the hedgehog's presence? Oh forget it!" I said feeling like an idiot for talking to a tree, leaning against the tree I slunk to the ground.

"Ya know you don't have to be so formal. Although it was funny!" A cocky voice said, I looked up to see the blue hedgehog in front of me grinning wildly.

" So I really wasn't dreaming, huh?" I said standing up, he laughed shaking his head.

"Nope! So were you able to call my friends?" He asked leaning against the tree, I felt my face flush at the question.

"Well…No. I'm sorry. I couldn't find anyway to contact them, unless I go look for his house and tell him in person." I said running my hands through my crimson hair sheepishly, Sonic just shrugged.

"And the problem?" I stared at him in shock

"I can't go! My mom won't let me, I really wish I could. But I can't. I'm really sorry." I said backing away with shame, he looked to the ground arms crossed.

"Okay, then. I get it. I understand if you're scared, don't worry about it. I'm sure someone else will come along and help me." He said then started to walk back into the trees, I stepped forward to stop him but sighed knowing what would be the point? The rest of that evening and half of that night I couldn't stop thinking of him. To be trapped in a world of fairies, while your friends worried about you. It sounded horrible. I looked up at the ceiling closing my eyes again, and every time I did I could see his sad emerald eyes. Emerald. I groaned then got up and walked over to the closet to grab my back pack, it looked like I was going to the Emerald Coast. I quickly stashed clothes and other little necessities into the cramped bag. As I left my room I shoved a small wad of bills into my pocket, I was saving it for a laptop computer but it looked like I would need it for something else. As I got downstairs I quickly wrote on a piece of paper telling my mom not to worry and that I would be home soon. Then I stepped out into the cold air, but there was one last place I had to go before I left. My teeth were chattering, but it wasn't from the cold it was the though of being near the forest at night.

"Sonic? Sonic!" I called out after knocking on the wood, there was a gust of wind and bright emerald eyes.

"Sonic! I've changed my mind. I'm going. My mom's going to kill me, but I'm going." I said wrapping my arms around me. I couldn't remember it being so cold the night before, Sonic gave me a thumbs up

"Thanks Anita! I knew I could count on you. But you shouldn't have come out here at night. Its dangerous, especially since the unseelie court is having a…a ball. I have to go but-" He said as I could see the fright in his eyes, then was cut off by a chilling voice.

"So you've been deceiving me, hedgehog." I looked past the dark woods to see the same man from before. The unseelie king. His raven hair blew in the wind, while his mercury eyes stared at me.

"Your highness! I wasn't! I just-" Sonic said as he stepped in front of me, I felt my spine chill.

"You've been keeping her from me, hedgehog and you shall pay with her life." He said as he stepped closer to me, I turned to run when I found rough material wrap around my legs. Vines and roots began to wind around my legs, I let out a cry and tried to get loose but found no avail.

"Sonic!" I cried out as I tugged at the vines, suddenly my arms were yanked behind me. I could feel cold breath on my neck.

"Well perhaps I won't kill her, I could use another servant. The others are so droll, but this girl has spirit." He chuckled against my skin, I couldn't help the whimper that escaped. But thankfully it set off the bomb. A blue blur zoomed towards me, knocking me away from the fey king and instantly releasing me from the overgrowth.

"Run Anita! Don't look back! Run! Go get my friends! They'll help you! Run!" Sonic shouted as I jumped to my feet, then I listened. I ran and ran till I felt like I was going to collapse, I didn't even realize I ran to the train station till I heard the screeching of the breaks. I quickly climbed aboard and collapsed in the seat exhausted. Closing my eyes it was night time, but when I opened them again it the beginning of a new day. A day to help a friend and a day to find a friend. I just hoped this Tails would believe me…

* * *

**Wow, I nearly forgot about this story! Hehe sorry! Anyway can Anita save Sonic? Will she be able to find Tails and will he believe her story of fairies? Find out in the next chapter of Believe! Thanks for the great reviews! ~God Bless!~**


	4. Chapter 4

I smiled as bright sun danced across my face, opening my eyes I looked out side of the train window and gasped. Deep blue sky and sea green waves were only a few miles away, everything was so gorgeous. For a moment I forgot why I was even on the train, then I remembered. Grimacing I shifted in my seat stretching, sleeping in a train over night wasn't exactly comfy.

"Emerald Coast! Everyone for Emerald Coast this is your stop!" I heard a shout as people began to shift in their seats, I got up slinging my backpack over my shoulder. Waving goodbye to the engineer, I got off and realized what I had just done. I was away from everything I knew, looking for someone that I had no clue who exactly he was or where he lived to tell him his best friend was captured by fairies! I sighed and sat on a near by bench, closing my eyes I blanked out.

"_Please, Anita. I need you. Please help me." _My eyes snapped open at the sound of Sonic's voice. I looked around but nothing but the swaying trees and falling flower petals swirling around me…around me! I got up as pink peach blossoms swirled around me almost dancing and at the same time comforting.

"Sonic?" I said then it stopped, the petals dropped to the floor and I was left alone.

"Okay, okay. I get it. Although I don't think he'll listen." I said softly then headed towards the beach, maybe someone can tell me where he lives. Five hours later I sat on the sand ready to give up and go home, I was tired and oh so hungry. I had the money but I just didn't want to spend it, especially since I wasn't sure how much a ticket cost to get back home. I looked to my side to see a yellow hedgehog sunbathing, something told me to ask, while another thing told me not to bug her.

"Umm. Hello, I'm sorry to bother you. But could you please tell me where Tails Prower lives?" I asked giving in, I told Sonic I would look for him and a promise is a promise. She sat up and looked up at me through her red sunglasses disgusted then laid back down.

"He lives a few blocks away from here, right at the edge of a cliff over looking the sea. Now move! You're in my sunlight." She snapped I quickly muttered thanks and got away from there, part of me felt giddy. I was finally going to see him, and just like the hedgehog had said there was a huge house overlooking the ocean…she just didn't tell me about the huge security gate. I looked around trying to see if there was a handle to push on or a speaker to talk into when I heard a voice.

"Who are you? And what do you want?" I could tell it was a young kid by the sound of his voice, I looked up at the sky for a moment to see thunderclouds. Weird.

"Umm. My name's Anita and I'm looking for Tails Prower I-"

"I'm not doing anymore interviews if that's what you want." He said cutting me off, I yelped afraid he was going to leave

"NO! I mean, no I'm not here to interview you. I have something important to tell you, he said he was your friend. Could I please come in?" I asked as the wind began to pick and the skies started to darken. The boy didn't reply only the gate swung open, I quickly ran through the gates before they could close and hurried towards the house. A yellow fox stood at the door, and just like I had guessed he was just a kid.

"You'd better get inside, it looks like a storm is coming." He said as he moved to the side allowing me to enter inside. It was a plain simple hall there was an entry table and the walls were a plain grey.

"Thank you." I said as he closed the door, he looked at me with sad sky blue eyes.

"So what were you going to tell me, Miss Anita?" He asked as we stood in the hall, I tucked a loose strand of hair nervously.

"Well…Umm. How do I say this." I said panicking, I knew I was going to sound crazy, but there wasn't any other way.

"Sonic told me to tell you not to worry." I said in a rush, there I said it, I told him I can leave. Or so I thought.

"Sonic? Sonic's been missing for three months. Do you know where he is?" He said getting closer to me his eyes filled with hope.

"Umm, kinda sorta. He's with…He's…he's been captured by fairies." I said sighing then Tails looked at me then closed his eyes and for a moment I thought he believed me, that went crashing down hill

"Do you think this is some kind of a joke? If so its not funny!" He shouted as tears filled his eyes, I held out my hands.

"No! I'm…It's not a-" I said trying to tell him but he just glared at me

"Just go! Get out of my house!" He yelled getting closer to me, he was just a kid so I didn't think he could do anything to me, but I felt like I just made things worse. I ran and ran till I reached a bench along the side of the road and this time it was pouring down rain. I collapsed on the bench and cried. I failed. I told him and he didn't believe me. I sat there in the pounding rain with my head in my hands just shaking. One- Because I came all that way for nothing and Two- I was so cold and now hungry. I sat there feeling horrid, I couldn't go home. My mother would be furious and I would disappoint Sonic. I shivered then I noticed it stopped raining. Then I realized it didn't stop raining, I was just not in the rain. I was underneath an umbrella, looking up I saw a dark ebony hedgehog standing in front of me with an annoyed look on his face.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked his voice harsh and deep, I gulped afraid that I could get kidnapped by this guy.

"I…I…" I stuttered as I looked up at him and shivered from the cold, he growled then handed me the umbrella. Confused I took it as he shrugged out of his black jacket, he shoved it in my hands as he took the umbrella back. I sat there like a complete idiot wondering why he did that.

"Put it on before you get hypothermia." He growled then sat down next to me, afraid that he'd get even more upset I put the jacket on and wondered why I didn't put it on sooner. It was so warm and soft.

"Thank you." I said avoiding his gaze, then finally looked at him.

"So are you going to tell me why you're sitting out here in the middle of a thunderstorm? Only an idiot would be out here." He said his eyes narrowing, I felt my face flush then retorted.

"Then why are you out here?" He glared at me as I shrunk back

"I live in Jasper City, it's a few hours away from here. I came here for a friend, I had to tell him something. But he didn't believe me and I got kicked out. So here I am. I'd better be going." I said as I started to reach for my backpack when something clinked to the ground, reaching down I grabbed what ever it was before it was swept away by the rain. I stared in amazement at what I held in my hand. It was a ring. Like a jewelry ring , but bigger almost like a bracelet.

"Sonic must had stuck that in my backpack when I wasn't looking." I muttered to myself completely forgetting about the dark hedgehog, until he yanked the ring away from me.

"Hey! That's mine." I said reaching for it but stopped when he gave me a deathly glare, I pulled by my hand and watched him afraid he would take off with it.

"Where did you get this?" He asked his crimson eyes set on me, I shivered.

"I…umm…I think Sonic stuck it in my backpack." I said figuring the hedgehog would think I had a friend named Sonic.

"Sonic? How did Sonic even get this in your backpack, he's been missing for months." He said as I felt my face burn from his eyes staring intently at me.

"Well umm…I saw him yesterday. He…he was captured by…by fairies. I know I sound crazy! But it's the truth! I swear and-" I said as he held out his hand motioning me to stop

"I believe you." I stared at him blankly.

"What?"

"I believe you. He had told me before he had disappeared that he felt like he was being followed. Fairies, you say? Hmm…What has that faker gotten himself into?" He murmered then handed me back the ring and stood up.

"You were speaking to Tails Prower, correct?"

"Yes, but he won't-"

"He won't believe you, he's a genious so to speak. He doesn't exactly believe in mythological creatures. He'll listen to me though." He said then stared at me, I sat there wondering what he was going to do. His eyes narrowed then I heard a low growl.

"Are you coming or not? I don't have all day!" He growled impatiently, jumping up I quickly walked over to him.

"I'm Anita by the way." I said holding out my hand, he stared at my hand almost like he didn't know why I had my hand out. We shook hands the he looked me his blood red eyes gazing into mine.

"I'm Shadow. Shadow the hedgehog…"


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm telling you, he won't listen!" I said as we walked up the walkway to Tails workshop. Shadow continued to stride to the front door, I pushed myself and walked faster to keep pace with him. I sighed as we reached the front porch ,finally getting out of the rain. Wringing my braid I winced at how loud he rapped the door. As we waited for Tails to open the door I studied the ebony hedgehog. He was so…different. He held an air about him that made you wonder who exactly he was.

"Shadow? What are you-" I looked up to the voice to meet sky blue eyes

"I thought I told you to get off my property!" He growled as I hid behind Shadow.

"See?" I mumbled as Shadow stepped forward, his palms upward

"I have reason to believe her, Tails….May we come in for a moment?" He said as he let himself inside the house, still looking at the ground I followed him indoors. Tails pushed past me and led us to the living room

"This better be good, Shadow." He said as he sat down on the sofa. He eyes watched my every move, like I was going to attack or something.

"I know her story sounds ludicrous, but I believe she's telling the truth." He said never leaning back in the couch, I shifted my weight, nervously fiddling with my damp crimson braid.

"Really? Because last I checked fairies are old wives tales told to naive little girls." He glowered at Shadow then gave me an accusing glare. I felt my face redden from how stupid I had sounded.

" I thought the same, but then I saw 'his' ring." Shadow said as he held out his hand to me, I blinked then reached over to my backpack and pulled out the ring then passed it to him.

"She could have lifted it from his house!" Tails growled as I felt my heart stop

"I've never stolen anything in my life!" I said jumping to my feet as Tails stared at me coldly. I felt a hand roughly grab my wrist, looking back I saw Shadow giving me a deathly glare. With one swift tug, he yanked me back on the couch.

"She couldn't have stolen it. This is the ring you made specifically for him. That Faker never takes it off. It also has your signature mark and if I recall that faker had told me that you had also inserted a homing device inside. If she's lying and had stolen it then the other would be at his home, if she's speaking the truth then it will be another location entirely." Shadow said with a slight smirk on his face as he handed Tails the ring. Snatching it from Shadow, Tails started to flip it over scanning over every detail. We sat there in silence for five minutes when Tails sighed and looked at Shadow

"You're right. This is the one I gave Sonic. But I'm still going to run the homing device. Follow me." He said getting up and began to walk out of the room, I quickly jumped to my feet and followed Shadow into an other corridor. I gasped as Shadow spun around and pinned my wrist to the wall.

"You'd better be telling the truth, Anita. I swear if you make me look like a moron for trusting in you, you will dearly wish you hadn't. Understood?" He growled as I quickly nodded and took a breath after he released my wrist. I stared after him…scary. I closed my eyes for a minute after taking several different hallways till we reached a computer room.

"Wow." I said as I spun around taking all the technology in, Shadow wasn't as impressed as I was and had followed Tails to the main computer in the room. A small pedestal rose from the computer for Tails to place the ring, after retreating the ring inside the machine several different documents and files pulled up on the main screen. All you could hear was the fast clicking of the keyboard. I had no idea how someone could type so fast, his fingers were a blur! He spun around to me, his face in shock.

"Y-you…you were right. He's in the Lazuli Forest. Or at least the other ring is." He said looking from me to Shadow and back to me.

"That's the forest behind my house. That's where I first saw him. I was following a loose page that flew out of my book when I ran into him, I tried to get out of the forest by myself, when he told me that with out his help I would be stuck there because of the roundabout fey and-" I started to ramble when Tails looked at me, his jaw clenched. This wasn't good.

"Look I believe that Sonic might be somehow trapped in the forest, but I still don't believe the whole fairies thing. I want you to show me where you last saw him and maybe we can find a way to break him out." Tails said as I felt a small smile come to my face

"Well actually you can see him now. Is there a tree nearby?" I asked as Tails stared at me then nodded. Thankfully there was a door that lead right outside instead of having to go through all the hallways. The sky was finally starting to clear up as we stepped through the wet grass, standing off to a corner was a huge oak tree. I walked towards it and started to climb it, since I was near the ocean I wasn't sure whether it would work. Once I was sitting on a thick branch I sighed enjoying the ocean breeze then sat up straight.

"Sonic? Umm…Sonic could you come out?" I said softly hoping the others wouldn't hear me, especially if Sonic doesn't show up. Closing my eyes I listened to the rustling of the leaves, I jumped when I felt a hand rest on mine.

"I'm right here. So did you find them?" He asked with a soft smile, I threw my arms around him then pulled away.

"Tails is standing at the bottom of the tree, he doesn't believe in fairies." I said as he lightly chuckled then smiled at me

"Figures. Tails is a great kid, but sometimes he takes reality a little too seriously. Come on!" He said motioning me to climb down, Tails and Shadow watched me hesitantly.

"Well? Is he going to show up or not?" Tails snapped crossing his arms, I smiled and looked up.

"Yikes Tails! When did you get so snippy?" Sonic laughed as he leaned against the tree, Tails gasped as he stared at Sonic

"S-sonic?" He said softly and began to walk towards him, Sonic grinned and waved.

"Hey buddy! What's up?" He replied as Tails ran forward and hugged him, I smiled happy to see the two together again. I turned around as Shadow walked up to me, he stared at me then at Sonic.

"So where've you been Faker?" Shadow asked still staring at Sonic, Sonic's head snapped our way. Eyebrow arched he looked at me.

"You didn't tell me, you brought Shadow." He said as I looked at the two of them

"I didn't know you two knew each other…Hey you two kinda look the same." I said looking back and forth, they both sighed shaking their heads. Obviously they got that a lot.

"Okay, I think I owe you guys an explanation." Sonic said as he sat on the wet grass still touching the tree, I plopped down on the grass wincing as I felt my pant legs getting wet. This was going to be an interesting story…


	6. Chapter 6

Sonic leaned back against the tree his hands behind his head, everyone was silent as he began to tell his tale.

"Well for a few days before I was kidnapped I had ran through the forest. It was long and deep inside and I wanted to practice dodging so I went there. Then I met this guy, he looked like royalty so I naturally said hello. Then the next thing I knew he starting talking in some language then everything went black."

"I woke up in a huge room, servants were all around me , watching me curiously. I got up and scratched my ear when I felt the collar thing on me. You have no idea how long I've tried to take that this thing off. I was taken to the king's bedroom as he told me everything, there was no escape for me. I've ran and ran but the roundabout fairies always sent me back, I've practically given up, but then I found Anita chasing a paper through the forest." He said as he smiled at me, I smiled back glad that he was here to convince the others.

"So you're telling us the truth? This isn't a joke. There really are fairies?" Tails asked as Sonic nodded solemnly then pulled off his glove.

"Is this real enough for you?" He asked showing us a long line cutting across the palm of his hand.

" It sealed me to Faerie, I can't ever leave unless some one takes my place or the king releases me. Actually I'm really pushing it being out of the forest, but since I'm touching a tree it still registers me as being in Faerie. Hehe." He said then lightly chuckled as he turned back to the tree and started to climb up.

"Wait! You're not leaving?" I said jumping to my feet as I heard him laugh as he hung upside down on a branch.

"Of course not. Well at least not yet, although I really should be going." He said placing his hands behind his head which was really funny seeing it upside down.

"I don't want you to go back! We need you! With Eggman conquering more cities, its nearly impossible to keep the peace! Please don't go." Tails said his voice cracking as Sonic sighed shaking his head.

"I'm sorry buddy. I want to but I can't. Oh! I was wondering if you knew a girl, I wanted to tell her I was sorry, that she was right all along, but I don't recall her name. It was something and a type of flower." SOnic said as I sighed and looked over to the edge of the workshop where a rose bush sat.

"Umm I think you said her last name was Rose-" I said as Tails gasped at Sonic.

"Amy? So you've finally given in?" Tails asked as Sonic chuckled and scratched his ear, his eyes softening.

"Yeah Tails I have. Being apart from you guys so long had me thinking. Please tell her I'm fine and that I'll be with her as soon as I possibly can." He said as I walked over to the tree, Shadow was silent the entire time Sonic spoke

"So how do you propose we help you escape?" Shadow asked as Sonic stared at him.

"I really need to go, now. But you know what? Can you come to the forest, we can talk more there. Is that okay?" He asked as I smiled at him

"I think that's a great idea, you can stay with me. And with company over my mom won't kill me yet." I said knowing I was in for it when I got home, just taking off with out my mom's consent kinda meant being grounded for the rest of my life.

"Then its settled. I'll see you there!" Sonic said then climbed inside the cover of the tree again. I looked to the others as they watched me in shock.

"I'm really sorry Anita. Its just a lot to take in." Tails said shrugging as I waved it off

"Its okay, I'm still trying to believe it myself. Come on. If we leave now I think we can catch the last train to Jasper City." I said as Tails nodded and started inside, Shadow silently followed him. Within the next twenty minutes were sitting inside the overnight train to Jasper city, I leaned my head against the window and began to drift off. The next thing I knew I woke up to bright lights and warm strong arms holding me. I felt a hand lightly shaking my shoulder, I mumbled then opened my eyes to ruby ones.

"Whaa?" I said as I was set on my feet, we were in the train station at Jasper. I rubbed my eyes and stumbled forward half asleep towards the exit, Tails walked behind me while Shadow kept a grip on my arm. I lead the way back to my house, but nearly fell up the steps to the back door. Shadow caught me at the last second, his arms wrapped around me.

"Get the door, Tails. She's asleep on her feet." He grumbled as his arms swept under my legs picking me up, now if I was half awake then I would have protested but I was just so tired. He walked in the house, eyes half open I saw the kitchen light on. I moved a little as he put me back on my feet this time he held on to my shoulder, but when I walked in the kitchen my mom wasn't there. Just a piece of faded paper written with an elegant script that said

_ Greetings from the unseelie court of king Midhir. We have taken hold of your mother, if you wish to get her back then come into the forest at midnight calling for our ethereal King Midhir. Good luck, for you will need it in the dead of the night._

I woke up the second I finished reading the paper. They took my mom. Kidnapped. I felt faint and obviously it showed as Shadow led me to a chair.

"They…they took her." I said emptily as Shadow took the paper from my hand. Sonic's voice ran in my head as his words of caution to avoid going into the forest at night. But I had to.

" So it seems. Well go in the morning, don't even think for a second that you're going now." Shadow snarled as I nodded sleepily and rested my head on the table and closed my eyes, Tails and Shadow began to talk as I stayed perfectly still. I grimaced as I felt myself being lifted form the chair and carried up stairs. Keeping my eyes clothes I stayed perfectly still till the door to my bed room shut leaving me alone. I slid out of bed and ran for the window, I climbed down the white trelis and ran for the woods. I didn't stop till I was totally surrounded by trees and couldn't see the sky anymore. Shivering I wrapped my arms around me and closed my eyes

"King Midhir I call out to you!" I said as a cool breeze rustled my ruby hair, then I heard a chilling laughter.

"Pretty girl, she is. Pretty. Pretty." A crackly voice chanted as I started to see blood shot eyes, my heart pounded against my ribs and I began to run again.

" I like her. She pretty. She too pretty for king, I want pretty girl." A deeper gravelly voice said behind me, I turned around. I had to be strong, I had to do it for my mom. I couldn't see anyone just haunting eyes.

"Come out! Don't be such a coward!" I shouted out then held back a cry as claws, and rough fingers grabbed my arms and legs. I bit my tongue from crying for help when I heard hand clapping

"Impressive. Very impressive." A silvery musical voice said as the fingers and hand let go of me. A figure stepped out the moonlight barely peaked through the branches, giving me no clue as to who it was except his voice. King Midhir.

" Quite brave of you to come out here, and so soon. Why its only fifteen till twilight. But very amendable." He said moving towards me, then I could make out his mercury colored eyes gazing at me.

"Where's my mother!" I asked as he chuckled his hand lightly touching my face, I pulled away from him not liking being out here with nobody but him.

"Demanding aren't we? Very well why don't we make a deal? I'll free your mother in exchange for someone else…a certain red haired girl. A girl brave enough to face the dangers of the dark and none the less the Unseelie court. A girl who would risk angering her own family to help a friend." He said sending chills down my back. A cold wind cut through the trees and whipped my hair.

____

"_What I want is you, Anita."_

* * *

**Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated, I was kinda stumped for a bit, but now I think I can continue! So I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks for all the awesome reviews! Please keep them up! ~God Bless!~**


	7. Chapter 7

I took a step back in shock as his silvery eyes watched me. Why me? Why would he even want me? Thousands of thoughts ran through my head as Midhir waited for my answer. Taking a breath, I kept my arms pressed tightly against me as another rush of wintery wind hit me.

"If I went with you…would you release my mother?" I said seeing Midhir smirk, what in the world was I doing?

"I suppose that would be fair. Then we have a deal, you come with me and I release your mother." He said holding out his hand to shake hands when I took another step back.

"And you release Sonic." I said as his brow furrowed.

"I wouldn't push it so, Anita. I'll release your mother, but the hedgehog stays." He said as I felt my heart clench up. I'm so sorry mom.

"No deal. If Sonic isn't freed either then I won't agree." I said biting back tears at the thought of leaving my mom.

"Even if it means leaving behind your own mother, the woman who gave you the life and breath you have now?" He said amused as I nodded tears in my eyes.

"Yes, Goodbye." I said then forced myself to turn my back on him and walk. Each step was more painful than the first, but I had only taken ten steps when a huge gust of wind hit me then the sound of a voice.

"Anita!" I whirled on my heel to see King Midhir standing in the same place but beside him was a white rabbit with light brownish/redish hair.

"Mom!" I said then I really wanted to cry. But this was my chance to get Sonic free too, the world needs him. But I also need my mom…

"I've decided that I'll release both." Midhir said as I walked back to them. Another gust of wind hit me as leaves whirled around in a circle, when I opened my eyes I saw Sonic standing next to Midhir.

"Anita don't do this! Don't trust him! Get out of here!" Sonic said taking a step towards me when he was yanked back by Midhir. I looked to Sonic and my mom then sighed with tears in my eyes.

"I'll go with you." I said as my mom's eyes widened, I kept my head down I couldn't see the dissapointment in their eyes.

"I do have one last requierment if you want both of them released." Midhir said as I looked up to him, what more could he want? I was already going to be stuck in the unseelie court for the rest of my existence, working from dawn to dusk, at least that was what I thought. What else is there?

"My last requierment is that you become my queen." My heart stopped as Sonic's eyes widened.

"No! Anita, you can't! You'll never get out! Don't do this!" He pleaded as I took a breath and held my head high. I'm so sorry guys.

"I accept, King Midhir." I said my voice cracking as I heard him chuckle then I heard the clink of chains, looking up I saw Sonic's collar laying on the ground along with a chain of gold from my mother. I cried out as another gust of wind hit me, one moment I was standing in front of Midhir then the next I was beside him, his hand clasped on my arm.

"Anita, no!" Sonic shouted then the wind picked up again this time spinning around Midhir and I, I kept my eyes closed afraid of what I might see. But when I opened my eyes again, we were no longer in the forest but in the throne room of a palace.

"May I present your future queen!" Midhir shouted as I looked around to see several different creatures in the room, my heart pounded against my ribs as cheers echoed around the room. Oh god. What have I done. What have I done…

* * *

**Sorry its so short, but I wanted to go ahead and post the chapter. But I promise the next chapter will be longer! Thanks for all the awesome reviews! Please keep them up! Thanks and ~God Bless!~**


	8. Chapter 8

Sonic's Pov

I stared at the collar on the ground in shock. She was gone. She gave herself up for me. I was supposed to be doing that, I was supposed to sacrifice myself to save the world, to save her and her family. Now she was gone. Her mom burst into heart wrenching sobs beside me, I quickly walked over to her wrapping my arm around her shoulders.

"Hey. I'll get her back. I promise, if it's the last thing I do. I'll get her back." I said to her; she sniffed and wiped her eyes

"Thank you. I-I can't imagine her living in that torturous place. Please save her." She said her whole body trembling as I nodded and tried to comfort her. I knew it would next to impossible to get Anita back. Once you ate food or drink of the Fee then that was it, you belonged to them. If Anita hadn't taken my place then I would have no other way of getting out. But she did and I had to rescue her, but first I needed to find the guys. Luckily living with the fae gave me a clear path to exit the forest, but still something was off. I stopped as Anita's mother gave me a strange look when I heard a familiar off beat flapping. Turning to my left I could make out a small figure hovering in the air. Ralts. He flew up to me with a crooked smile.

"Hey, I didn't expect you to help me. I thought you'd hate me for leaving." I said as Ralts let out a high pitched laugh and replied.

" I'd leave as well, but I am a fae. Soo, I thought I'd do one good deed for a friend, but don't be expecting me to help out a lot!" He snickered as I shook my head at him, typical Ralts.

"I'll need all the help I can get, Ralts. Do you have any idea on how to get Midhir to release her or someway for me to get to her?" I asked as he frowned and scratched at his head then his chin, I continued walking with Anita's mom beside me.

"Well, there is no way. I mean she might be able to escape on her own, if she doesn't eat anything. But since she gave herself up for you and the lady then I think she'll easily give in." He said as I grimaced. That was what I was afraid of, I looked over to Anita's mom as she let out a sob knowing it would be a hopeless mission.

"Then I'm just going to have to get in some how and get her out. I have to rescue her." I said as Ralts lightly chuckled then smirked at me.

"Ah, that's why I like you, Spiky Blue. Pluck and Spunk! All the other Fae are useless whelps who would rather party and flirt with girls, but you! You like to live on the wild side, the side of the Unseelie court I haven't seen in millennia's. So…there is another way. But highly unethical. I mean to get the Seelie king's audience, is next to impossible to getting Anita out." He said using his nickname for me, I stopped and stared at him in surprise.

"The Seelie King? I thought you said you hated him and that you would gladly watch him spin on spit over a roaring fire?" I said with a light chuckle as he glared at me.

"I never said I liked the royal Fae and I would still like to see it done, but you're my, and I use this term loosely, my friend. And I want to do something to get Midhir mad, because when he gets mad-"

"-he really gets mad." I finished as I lightly rubbed my arm, I still had the scars they were just covered up by my fur.

"Alright then it seems like I'm going to the Seelie court, who is the king there?" I asked as Ralts snorted in frustration, Anita's mom stared at the moon tears streaking her face.

"The great _Ard Ri _Finavarra! The King of Summer and other frivolous balls and ball gowns. If they're known for something its their clothes; dew of the morn, cobwebs of the arachnid and the lightest gossamer known to Fae kind. If you ask me its all about appearance with them but if you're serious about rescuing this _girseach_ then by all means you can count me in." He said pointing at himself with a mischievous smirk, I smiled and nodded then noticed we were at the forest's end. Then I saw two figures come running towards me, Tails and Shadow.

"Sonic! What are doing out here? How did you escape? Where's Anita?" Tails asked as he ran up to me, I bit my lower lip and shook my head.

"Anita took my place and her mom's. She might never escape if I don't go to the Seelie court and ask for the king's help." I said as Shadow's eyes narrowed underneath the moonlight.

" The Seelie King? How do you know that he won't keep you prisoner, like Midhir?" He asked crossing his arms, as I sighed knowing he might be right.

"I don't know, but I don't think he's like that. The Fae won't do anything if they don't get something out of it, so I might have to bargain with Finavarra. Either way I'm going, are you in or out?" I asked as Tails instantly stepped up, his hand rested on my arm.

"I'm in!" He said firmly as I looked at him then ruffled his hair as Shadow kept quiet the sighed in annoyance.

"I suppose I'll come along. You won't last two minutes without me." He said with a dark chuckle as I rolled my eyes, but happy to see that the last few months hadn't changed him. I turned to Anita's mom as she wrapped her arms around herself, I pulled away from Tails and walked over to her.

"I'll get your daughter back. I promise. No matter what the cost. I'll bring her back." I said as she nodded then headed towards the house in the distance, I looked at the others then to Ralts.

"Alright then. We're off to the Seelie court. Ralts, lead the way." I said as Tails and Shadow looked at each other confused. I laughed winked at Ralts as he flew above them sprinkling the enchanted 'dirt' as Anita would call it. They rubbed their eyes and looked at me.

"Alright you two! Stay close to Spiky Blue and you might just live through this. Understood?" Ralts ordered as I burst into laughter at their faces as the brown Fae flew in their faces…

…

**Hey everyone! Thanks so much for all the awesome reviews! Hope you liked this chapter, I just wish I didn't make Sonic so OCish. Anyway, you might have noticed two weird words, or rather they're Irish. Here's a help with what they mean…**

_**Ard Ri**_**- Means 'High King', pronounced Aar'd ree**

_**Girseach**_**- Means 'girl' , pronounced geer-shuck**

**Yeah, very weird words, but I picked them up from the book called 'The Light-Bearer's Daughter' it's the third book in the ****Faerie Chronicles ****series. I highly recommend the series, along with ****The Faerie Path****, and ****Wildwood Dancing,**** I just love it! So thanks for reading and please keep the reviews up! Also if you have questions about the 'Fae' any general question, just leave it in your review! Thanks and ~ God Bless!~**

**PS- King Midhir and King Finavarra are real Faerie Kings ( not that faeries are real, although I wish they were..) look them up along with Oberon and Queen Tatiana! **


	9. Chapter 9

Anita's Pov

I shivered as Fae moved around me holding up several different dresses, shoes and accessories. It was all very beautiful, but it had a haunting look to it. The earrings looked like it had spiders dangling off of it, the dress looked like shimmering cobwebs and the shoes looked like onyx.

"What do you think of this, milady?"

"Or what about this?"

"I think my dress would look the most beautiful than any of those rags your bringing her!"

They all shouted at the same time, I backed up overwhelmed by the enormity of it all. One moment I was in the forest then I was in the court hall of the Unseelie and now I was in my new room surrounded by Fae poking and prodding me like I was a new toy.

"Now, now ladies. The girl can't choose, she's never had so many choices." A deep voice said behind me, I nearly jumped out of my skin as I looked back to see Midhir standing behind me.

"I believe the ebony gossamer dress will be suitable, don't overwhelm my bride, girls." He chuckled as I felt myself shiver again, I wanted so badly to get home. I felt his fingers twist through my hair, I instantly yanked away from him. He smirked as he watched me then frowned.

"Hmm…there is one thing…I'm tiring of a Mobian." He said as I felt a tingling sensation, but when I looked down at myself I saw something impossible. Pale fur-less arms, pink fingernails, and everything else seemed smaller. A Fae girl danced up to me holding up a mirror, only instead of me seeing a white rabbit I was looking at a human girl. She had the same eyes and the exact same fire red hair as me. I gasped taking a step back.

"H-how? I-I…it's not possible! I…I'm-" I gasped out as Midhir smirked.

"-human. Yes, and I must say you're even more beautiful than before. I'm afraid I must leave, _a stor. _But it will only be till the banquet." He said taking my human hand and lightly kissing it, I yanked back again this time really shivering from how cold it was. Midhir watched me chuckling then left the room, leaving behind an air of silence. Which only lasted a minute but it was finally quiet. Within moments I was dressed in the ebony colored dress and as much as I hated to admit, I thought I almost looked like a fairy queen. I lightly touched my cheek still in shock that I was human, it didn't feel any different from being a Mobian except that the temperature dropped a few degrees. I turned to look at the fae, but found them curtsying to me.

"Your highness, you look stunning." A Fae girl with long silvery hair said as she curtsied in front of me and smiled.

"Thank you. All of you." I said as all of them gasped and burst into smiles and laughter.

"What? What did I say?" I asked the girl with silvery hair, she smiled shaking her head

"Oh, I wouldn't worry. They're just happy that their queen will be kind to them." She said as I felt another chill run through my spine when she said 'queen'

"Umm…what's your name?" I asked as she lightly took my hand smiling.

"I'm Aisne, your highness." She said as I frowned then took both her hands in mine.

"You can just call me Anita. All of you." I said as all the girls smiled and giggled each of them saying my name out loud, laughing at how it sounded on their tongues. This was certainly going to be an interesting experience, I just hoped Sonic would come soon….

Sonic's Pov

"I just can't believe this! Its impossible!" Tails said for the hundredth time and for the hundredth time I smiled and laughed. Ralts rolled his eyes as we trekked through the thick forest, climbing over several branches, rocks and other obstructions.

"What I'd give to dissect it." I heard Tails whisper to himself, Ralts heard also and began to fly ahead…way ahead.

"Huh. He's just a rat with wings, nothing grand." Shadow muttered under his breath as his metallic hover shoes continued to get scratches.

"Right, nothing grand compared to the Ultimate Lifeform." I said as he fixed a glare at me. Tails lightly laughed then continued to keep up the pace with me, Shadow walked behind not wanting to join our group.

"So Ralts, how much longer till we reach the gates?" I asked as Ralts scratched his head then sighed.

"Not much longer, Spiky Blue. But I have to give you a heads up. I'm gonna have to soften up the gate guard, while you get inside." He said as I watched him flutter nervously back and forth.

"Oh? Who's the gate guard?" I asked as he turned beet red, I smirked and took a guess.

"Girlfriend?"

"What! N-no! I-I…its my friend Tinkerbell." He said as I stared at him in surprise.

"Tinkerbell? Isn't that just a cartoon? She's real?" I asked as he glared at me crossing him arms.

"Yes and no. Tinkerbell is real. And yes she did meet Peter Pan, but the whole Neverland thing never happened. Peter's actual last name was Pane not Pan. Peter decided to blather to the world about us, making it into a story and ruining our reputation!" He snarled out waving his fists, it was so hard to hold back a laugh.

"Okay then if they got her personality right then we should get in fairly easily-" I said as Ralts nervously chuckled again, I had a hand on my hip waiting for him to say something again.

"Yeah. They pretty much got her personality down, its just…well…they kinda…well you see…she's a little more…hefty." He said lightly chuckling, eye brow arched I stared at him then shook my head. I wasn't sure what to say. What can you say with out insulting him? Faeries are very fickle creatures, in fact I got into an argument with Ralts when we first met. He was giving me a tour of the Unseelie court when I kept asking questions bugging him intensely, so he decided to put a walking spell on me. Normally that wouldn't be a big problem, but I was walking backwards. Not that great. Eventually the spell wore off…a few **days** later. I returned the favor by putting poison ivy in his drink causing him to have an itchy tongue and it wore off like the spell…only it was **weeks **later!

Within two more minute were standing in front of huge gold gilded gates, thick green vines wrapped around the gates like it hadn't been opened in ages. Ralts began to mess with his tunic then carefully called out 'Tinkerbell!' Everyone looked around to see the fae when I noticed she was flying next to Ralts. I turned my head to look at her…he was right. She was…hefty. But apparently to her it didn't matter, she was happily chatting with Ralts and from the look of it Ralts was happy to see her too.

"Yeah, Tink. I've been well, but I'm here with a friend. He wants to rescue his beloved from King Midhir and -" I gave him a look at the word beloved. She was my friend, not my beloved. My beloved was back in Metropolis waiting for me.

"And we need an audience with King Finavarra. You know how it is with young love." Ralts said as Tink giggled and smiled at me.

"_Ta fa'ilte roimhe do cine anseo. _Of course you can go. Ralts and I have a lot to speak about." She said as she flew up to the gates. With a quick gesture the gates swung open, I looked at Ralts.

"You're not coming?" I asked as he shrugged then glanced at Tinkerbell.

"Afraid not. It should be a cinch, just make the usual unnecessary flattery and give your request." He said as Tinkerbell flew back towards him, I nodded then began to walk through the gates when I stopped causing Shadow and Tails to crash into me.

"What's the matter?" Tails asked as Shadow gave me a glare.

"Listen to me. No matter what. Do not eat or drink any food. Got it? Nothing. Not a sip or a bite. If you do then you'll be stuck in Faerie forever. I already did that but because Midhir released me, I'm not bound anymore. I don't know if Finavarra will do the same." I said as they solemnly nodded then we continued to walk through the heavenly gates, then instantly we were in the Seelie court…and Ralts was right. It was nothing but flowing, flowery gowns, tunic and other unnecessary things. Unfortunately we were instantly noticed and brought into the throne room. Several Seelie girls surrounded us with smiles, each of them in bright gold summery dresses then a voice echoed through out the room.

" Now what have we here? Two hedgehogs and fox?" A very young and very regal voice said, I looked to the throne to see a young man sitting on the throne. He had deep gold eyes and shoulder length golden-brown hair.

"_Ard Ri _Finavarra. We are honored to be in your illustrious court, we hope that we are timely?" I asked as I gave him a low bow, he smiled.

"_Fa'ilte romhat. _" He said as I sighed in relief, so far so good.

"These are my companions. Tails Prower and Shadow the hedgehog. We request a boon, your majesty." I said motioning to the others as they bowed, Finavarra stared at me then nodded.

"What is your boon?" He asked as I took a deep breath, here goes nothing.

" _Eist no'ime'ad _to my tale, for it is a tragic one…"

* * *

**Hey everyone can't say much, but here are the Irish translations**

**. Ard Ri- High King ( Aar'd Ree)**

**. Fa'ilte Romhat- You are welcome ( fawl-cheh row't)**

**. Ta fa'ilte roimhe do cine anseo- Your people are welcome here ( Taw fawl-chuh rii v doe kinnah awn-shaw)**

**. E'ist no'ime'ad- Listen a minute ( Aysht no-made)**

**Thanks for reading and please review! ~God Bless!~ **


End file.
